Temple Run 2 Journals: Scarlett, Guy, Barry, and Karma
by PegacornLovesTempleRun
Summary: The first journal entry of my series I'm writting. This is in the character's point of view and I will be addind more to it. Keep watch for new chapters! Rated K for language
1. Day 4: Scarlett Fox

Temple Run 2 #1: Scarlett Fox

* * *

** This is my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's really wierd or gramatically incorrect or whatever. Anyway, I'm going to be writting a series of "journal entry" type stories in the different character's veiws. So if anyone has suggestions for the next story or anything, PM me please!**

* * *

Prologue...

Ask me why I'm here and I wouldn't be able to give you an exact answer. The packs of monkeys have left but in their place a mutant one has come in. Every day I am forced to run for my life-literally. I have to slide, turn, jump, and duck while I run, taking even more of my energy away. Coins, gems, and boosts are the things I am to collect as I'm running through this lifelong temple. As of right now, one of my allies has the idol, the artifact we are keeping from the monkeys. I am one of the four Temple Runners and I am receiving the idol next. A giant relay race if you want to call it, but far more dangerous and adrenalin-raising. My name? Fox, Scarlett Fox.

Day 4: Scarlett Fox

I have the idol and I just dropped down from a particularly long rope and collected most of the coins along the right side of it.

_Just a few more meters, _I think to myself as I sprint to the left and quickly drop down and slide under a huge tree. I look back over my shoulder briefly to check for the demon monkey, but he's nowhere to be seen. I start to worry for a moment then shake the thought away and jump over a small waterfall.

"Crap," I mutter as I miss a few coins from the jump. I turn left again, narrowly missing being hit by another tree. Then I feel the sharp pain in my foot.

_Oh no, not again, _I think franticly. _Not now! _I keep running, but now I can feel the rancid breath of the mutant beast on my neck. The demon monkey pants harshly as it lopes after me through the stone pathways. The snorting is loud and threatening and I force myself to go faster, even though my energy is running low.

_Few more meters. Few more meters, _courses through my mind over and over as I leap up to grab another rope above me. The monkey does not follow, but I know I am not safe for long. I curse myself for stubbing my foot on that debris on the ground. I veer right, almost running off the course.

"Guy!" I yell in relief as I rounded the corner and saw the tall young man a few feet ahead of me. He turns and smiles as he sees me pounding towards him. I fling myself at him, embracing him in a death hug.

"Monkey almost get you?" Guy asks jokingly as we let go and turn to walk back to the hiding spot where I could rest.

"Yes, actually. He was breathing down my neck for the last distance," I pant and walk beside him. I suddenly remember the idol and tear my pack off my back and rip it open. I sigh in relief when I see the dull gold artifact resting at the bottom of my pack.

"You didn't lose it, then?" my friend jokes again, smiling warmly at me. I swing my pack back on my shoulders and grin up at him.

"It's still with me." We walk the rest of the way in silence, eyes peeled for any signs of the enemy. My legs are aching from the long dash and I am more than ready to flop down on the cool stone floors of the hideout cave. Guy slowed down and finally stopped next to a wall. There were two paths, one going left and one going right, but we knew we didn't have to choose either one.

"The third one," I reminded the red haired man as he hesitated to press one of the bricks on the wall. He nodded and pushed in the third brick down on the third row gently. It slid in with ease and we stepped back quickly as the ground started to open. A dark, steep pit is now in front of me and Guy motions politely for me to go in first.

"Ladies first," he says and steps back. I stifle a laugh and jump into the hole. The fall is reviving, the cold air blasting at me as I freefall down into the cave. I land lightly on the mat of reeds and vines and two figures peer up from the small fire in the cave. I walk over to them tiredly and sit down heavily next to the female figure. She smiles and gives me a small hug.

"Scarlett, I'm so glad you made it back safely," she says to me as I nod in acknowledgement. The male figure waves to me from across the fire and I wave back. Barry is always very quiet, but he's an amazing addition to the team. He was a former cop of Las Angeles before he came to be a Temple Runner and is very skilled. The young woman is Karma, a close friend of mine. We have been best friends since middle school and met up again here in the temples.

I sigh and lean back against the wall and close my eyes. I hear another soft _thud _and I don't open my eyes because I know it's just Guy. He walks over to the group and sits down on the log bench next to Barry. I can still feel the pain in my foot from the trip, but it's not as bad anymore. Soon I drift off into a light, dreamless sleep.


	2. Day 4: Guy Dangerous

Temple Run 2 Fan Fiction #2: Guy Dangerous

Prologue...

I feel like I'm locked in an explorer's hell, running through temples being pursued by demon monkeys the whole time. Now that the Temple Runners and I have passed the first temple, we've been dumped in a second one, this time with giant demon monkeys but the same idol we are keeping from them. I have friends here, especially Scarlett, and I will protect them the best I can. After Scarlett's run it will be my turn to take the idol and sprint to the next stop. My name? Guy Dangerous, unstoppable.

Day 4: Guy Dangerous

I pop down into the hole as it slowly closes after me. Scarlett and I have just come back to the hideout cave and I walk over to the small campfire Karma and Barry have set up. I sit down next to Barry and watch Scarlett fall asleep across from me. I have a great liking for her, but she likes me no more than a friend.

"How long till she came?" Karma asks me quietly, trying not to wake her best friend.

"Little less than a minute I think. I came around a corner and there she was a second later," I answered honestly. Karma was probably asking because usually Scarlett took a little longer to come when I went to go lead her back to the safe checkpoint. This time, though, Scarlett was probably more scared and sprinted more of the distance. I leaned forward and laid my arms over my knees and watched the fire. It danced and licked the air, reaching up then going back down.

_This whole life or death situation is all so normal now, _I thought inside my head. _How would I ever be able to go back to a regular lifestyle? _I let out a sigh and stand up. I stretch my arms and head towards Scarlett's pack. I open it and carefully take out the small golden idol. Then I walk towards the ladder to the above.

"And you're going where?" Karma asks from the lit area of the cave.

"I'm going to get a head start on running, I want to get farther away from here," I reply and begin climbing up the ladder.

"Well, be safe. We'll meet you at the next hideout cave, but you might get there first," she says and waves goodbye to me. I wave back and slide the panel when I reach the top. I slowly crawl out into the now late daytime and stand up. I look around quickly and push the stone back into place with my foot.

_2,000 meters should be good enough, _I think to myself. _Or maybe until it gets too dark out to see. _With that, I start running to the right and immediately hear the snorting of the mutant demon monkey behind me. I push myself faster and faster, jumping, ducking and turning in all directions. I try to collect as many coins as I can, but I am more focused on getting the meters down. Finally I come to a rope and I leap for it. I slide down the long rope and drop down onto the cobblestone pathway again. I tear down the paths and after sliding under a statue that was blowing fire, the monkey was back. I looked up quickly and the sun was now setting and it was getting late.

_Damn it, I have to get out of here now or I won't be able to see, _I thought wildly and engaged into an even faster sprint. The monkey was gaining on me and I have the horrible feeling that they are nocturnal. They never seem to sleep, so I guess they had to be. I am losing consciousness with my fatigue and stumbled a little. My mouth is completely dry and sweat is pouring down my whole body.

"Aaahhh!" I yell and lunge for the rope above me. I am so grateful for that zip line to be there I could kiss one of those demon monkeys. I drop down and miraculously keep running, but slightly slower. I wipe my brow and turn around a corner. I slide under another tree and leap over a stone blocking the way. Then I see the wall. I want to jump for joy, but I am way too tired for that. I dash towards it with a weird new energy and then I trip.

The demon monkey is suddenly back and I thrust myself forward. The beast is breathing down my neck, it's hot stick breath hitting me and causing me to urge myself forward. As if in slow motion, I fall down and slide forward. I have no idea what is going on, but everything is dark and air is blasting at me from all directions. I hit the stone hard and my head whammed against it. I blacked out and remembered nothing more.


	3. Day 5: Barry Bones

Prologue. . .

Before all this madness with the idol and monkeys and everything, I actually had a life worth living. Problem is I was forced to leave it all behind quite unwillingly. You see, now I'm trapped in this sky temple along with three other Runners. Hoping for the seemingly never ending relay to be over and wishing for a break is all I do. When one of us is running, the rest of the group follow the path underground and meet the Runner at the checkpoints. Where the last checkpoint is might be foreign now, but I hope for the skies to clear soon. Barry Bones; Temple Runner.

Day 5: Barry Bones

_Sun looks like it's up now, _I thought with pre-exhaustion. _It's my turn. _Karma, Scarlett, and I had walked at a moderate pace through the underground tunnels to the next checkpoint last night. When we arrived Guy was already there; knocked out like a rock. Turns out he had lost all strength and miraculously tripped into the checkpoint hole. We doctored up the wounds from his fall and let him sleep on one of the leaf mats Karma had made.

"I'm going to start my run," I informed the girls as I reached delicately into the hiding spot of the idol. I made sure I had a firm grip and my hands were properly taped up for the long run.

"Watch for the debris on the ground, you tend to trip a lot," Karma said and kissed my cheek lightly in farewell. I smiled lightly and began climbing the ladder up to the top. The adrenaline already rising inside, I started to breathe through my mouth.

"And Barry?" I turned to look at Karma. "Don't give in."

"Haha! Take that, you huge moron!" I shouted over my shoulder as I leapt onto the mine cart and immediately ducked under a large plank of wood. I laughed and shifted the old cart onto the correct tracks and tilted on the narrow rails. After a few turns and one more duck, I launched myself out of the cart and back onto the stone pathway. I quickly turned right and slid under a mutant tree. Swerving to collect coins and turning every which way, I made it out of the short forest without tripping once.

_That's a new record for me, _I thought, hoping not to jinx my luck. Sliding under two stone archways one after another and jerking to the left, my fears about the demon monkeys kicked up. I hadn't seen one since the very beginning of my run; they seemed to materialize the second I came up from the checkpoint.

Problem being, if I think about the monkeys, I start tripping and missing power-ups and coins. Jumping over a small river and veering onto the right of a narrow path, I took a chance to glance over my shoulder. Bad idea. At that same moment, I tripped over the red piece of a rooftop and the demon monkey appeared directly behind me.

"God, is it always me?!" I shouted and sprinted faster down the pathways. The monkey roared and loped after me, coming closer with every stride. I forced myself faster and faster and leapt high in the air when I saw the speed power-up above me. I left the monkey in the dust, literally, and couldn't believe the luck I just got.

After bounding up a flight of stairs, turning sharply to the right, and sliding under a burst of flames, I caught sight of the checkpoint. I flew towards it and threw open the tile. The monkey was nowhere to be found and I slipped into the tunnel with the idol safely in my right hand. The cold rush of hard air bit at me but I welcomed it.

Dropping into the dark checkpoint, I brushed myself off after landing on the stone floor. Just as I landed, the group strolled into the checkpoint from a passageway on the right.

"What a coincidence," Scarlett commented and smiled at me. Karma gave a small laugh and walked in behind Scarlett. Guy was last with a dark circle on his forehead which I guessed to be a bruise from yesterday. He gave a small nod to me to acknowledge that I was there. Then we all started a small fire, sat on the stone floor, and began preparing for the night.


	4. Day 6: Karma Lee

**I'm still taking requests and stuff for the story if anyone had something they had to say! Also I think it's going smoothly, sorry for the super long pause between chapters 3 and 4, I got a little busy and had writer's block. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying these :3**

* * *

Prologue. . .

My thoughts on the temple? Well, I've got friends, the pack of monkeys left and got replaced by one four times in size, and I'm definitely not bored. That's all the pros I can think of for this, though. Chased by a mutant demon monkey every day, putting my life on the line for an idol that we don't even know what it can do, and trudging through dark tunnels while one of us runs. Fun, eh? Not the least bit, buddy. None of us have gotten severely, yet, out on the track. Oh yeah, I'm Karma Lee, by the way.

Day 6: Karma Lee

"Wish me luck," I joked and waved to my three friends. It was again my turn to run with the idol to the next check point and I was nervous, like usual. Taking a deep breath, blowing it out, and climbing the ladder again made me grow even more antsy to get the run over already.

"Don't get eaten, Karma!" Scarlett laughed and waved back. I gave a shaky laugh back. Then I tested my grip on the idol and pushed the tile up and over. Squinting in the bright late morning sun, I climbed out of the tunnel and kicked the tile back in place with my right foot.

_Here we go, Karma, _I thought to myself and engaged in a slow sprint. Immediately turning right and dodging debris on the ground, I heard the demon monkey's roar behind me. I freaked and tore down the ruins' pathway; leaping high and sliding under a blast of flames. Dashing over a line of gold coins and jumping up to grab a rope with even more, I snuck a look over my left shoulder.

_Nothing, that's good and bad, _I thought and dropped back down on the stone path. Tuning sharply left then left again, I slid under a tree and narrowly missed a possible trip. I still couldn't hear the monkey, now I was starting to worry more and run faster.

After about fifteen more minutes of running, I caught sight of a double jump over a river and stone block. I almost always tripped up and luckily made it over. I sucked up my guts and darted at the rushing waters. I cheated in an extra step before leaping over the bubbling river and threw myself over the stone block with my eyes closed.

I didn't feel anything; except the forest pathway under my blur of feet. Snapping my eyes open and dodging right, I yelled in pure joy. Leaping up to snag a speed power up. The air hitting my face as everything blurs around me, I finally see the checkpoint ahead of me. I slow down and finally come to a stop at the wall.

Not every time the checkpoint is a tile, you know. It can be anything, as long as it has the little idol sketched into it. This time it was a wall next to a rickety ladder. I pressed in the second brick and the ground opened just wide enough for a person to slide down. I hopped in and smiled to myself; my first all successful run. I had gotten tons of coins and ran over 3,000 meters without a single trip. I landed lightly from the short drop down to find that I was completely alone.

_Guess I'm kinda early, _I thought and strolled over to the camp area where past Temple Runners had set up fires and rested through the night. I sat down and placed the little idol on the stone bench. I stared at it with mild interest and it stared back with its big, round eyes.

"What are you lookin' at, huh?" I asked it and snorted.

"Well, the only thing to stare at would be you." I looked up quickly and relaxed when I spotted Barry leading the others into the cave. I grinned at him and picked up the idol and put it in the hiding spot every checkpoint had. Barry took a seat next to me and Scarlett and Guy sat across from the fire I had started. I sighed, leaning back and smiling when I felt Barry's hand reaching for mine and holding it delicately.


	5. Day 7: Scarlett Fox

**Hey! I am sooooo sorry if there was anyone waiting for the next chapter, I've been super busy lately and have had no time to write! I am working on a few other fanfics, so if you like these then you might like my other ones, too :3 Requests and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Day 7: Scarlett Fox

It's been a few days since my last run, but I'm even more nervous than I was before. I can hide it pretty easily; all I have to do is joke around and smile. Then they all see my fake hope and play along. I don't like wearing a mask of happiness, but I think it might be holding us Temple Runners together.

"I'm planning on using all the power-ups I see, so you guys will have to travel quickly in the tunnels," I explain as I pack the tiny idol in my pack. "I want to get there long before dark."

"Sounds good, Scarlett," Barry comments and nudges the sound asleep Karma awake to inform her of the game plan. I buckle my pack and check that it is secure, then wish my farewell.

"Hey, don't rush things, you might trip up and I wouldn't fancy that happening to you," a soft voice says into my ear. He still seemed kind of "out of it" from his crash landing on the stone.

"I'm glad someone cares about me," I joke and grin at Guy, who had popped up behind me. Then I hop up the rickety ladder and crawl into the early morning light. The second I'm on my feet, I hear the demon monkey's warning call.

I take off with an instant speed boost. I run over everything in my way until my meter reaches 1,000 meters. I start to slow down and I immediately swerve to the right to grab a few coins. _Every power-up, every power-up, _courses through my mind and I leap for a circular, gold and green shield above my head. The green circle of light bursts around me and I suddenly feel twice as strong as I did beforehand.

Left, under an enormous tree route, right, right, and over a spike wheel I go, sprinting like mad. I throw myself into the air again, this time over a stone wall and grabbing a speed power-up while in the action. Air rips at my clothes and my hair as I smash through the pathways.

Then the power-up ends and my first mistake comes in. The second I stop rocketing through the stone paths, I trip over some of the debris on the ground. I gasp when I feel the sticky, rancid breath on the back of my neck. A surge of adrenaline rushes through me like cold water. I quickly replace it with anger and let the burning hatred boil over the adrenaline.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yell violently at the demonic creature that was hot on my trail. I bulldozed through the pathways even faster now, leaping over a gap in a wooden bridge and sliding quickly along a rope and dropping onto another pathway.

Then I don't hear the heavy panting behind me anymore. I wasn't paying any attention and sacrificed a quick peek over my left shoulder. Even as I'm twisting my head, the adrenaline is back. The fierce coldness of it floods over me as I realize that there's no solid ground under my aching feet.

I shriek in terror and snap my head back around to the front. I twist and try to grasp anything in my reach. Warm relief hits me in the face as I suddenly feel stone under my right hand. I'm hanging from the ledge by my mere fingertips. I gasp for air, packing it into my lungs and swinging my left arm up to the ledge. I pull my body up to the cobblestone and lay there like a rock.

I don't move for over ten minutes; I just lay there and ease my breathing back to normal. Then I begin to cry. Slow, hot tears roll down my cheeks as I realize the searing pain in my right wrist. I push myself up into a sitting position with my left arm. As I examine my wrist, I can tell immediately that I broke it with the impact of the ledge. I must have dropped over fifteen feet from the pathway above me. I can feel where the bone shattered.

I made my way to the checkpoint, which was luckily less than 100 meters away from where I landed. I slid down the tunnel and landed clumsily on the ground. Still panting and tired, I trudge over to the benches and flop down onto it. I throw off my pack and rummage around for the medical supply. As I begin to wipe the blood from around the wound, I look up and see that all three of my companions are already there, sitting across from me. I didn't even notice them in my blind pain and fatigue.

"Hi," I mumble and return my gaze to my work.

"Are you okay?" that soft voice asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, you don't look fine."

"Neither do you."

"Well I'm not and neither are you," Guy argues and walks across to where I'm sitting.

He sits down on my right and leans his head over my shoulder. Then he takes my right hand very carefully and takes the supply from me, too. He works silently and I feel at ease again.

_Maybe he's not all that annoying after all, _I think inside my head. _I think he's just trying to get closer to me and I won't let him. _

When Guy finishes wrapping the gauze around my wrist he looks up smiles silently up at me. I smile back, with real meaning to it.


End file.
